My 3 wolves
by Awesomefanficmaker
Summary: Bella is a rich girl from Georgia. She is 18 when she moves to la push only to be imprinted on by 3 of the YOUNGEST wolves...seth,Collin,and Brady dominant and possessive. Will she survive being in an ILLEGAL relationship? Will another pack member imprint on her? Read and find out...
1. Author

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!

Hey guys! Sorry about chapter 1 and 2. They are kind of hard to read but i promise the rest of the chapters are gonna be better. K. Love ya guys keep,giving reviews and thanks for the good advice!


	2. We meet again

Sam pov: My sister who I haven't seen in years is coming over today. I'm so excited. But of course Jared and Quil had to laugh at me and call me a wimp. As soon as she pulls up seth, Brady, and Collin have just walked through the door. Seth pov Me Collin and Brady have just walked through Sam and Emily's door. "Hey Sam, whose the hottie in the awesome truck" I said. "That would be my sister. And I suggest you not call her hottie or I will kick your ass" Bella pov: I got out of my truck and knocked on Sam's door. It opened immediately. "Hey Sam" I said. "Bella" he paused and then picked me up in a bone crushing hug and said " Bella I missed you so so much". "I missed you too Sammy" as soon as he put me down all eyes were on me. "Sam introduce me you idiot" I said playfully. "Oh right, guys this is bella...my sister" I looked at all their hot, tan bodies. "Bella this is Jacob,Leah ,paul, Jared, quil, embry, my fiancé Emily, Jared's imprint Claire, seth, Collin, and Brady." As he introduced me to the last 3 my heart stopped. They were the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I could suddenly see our future with a lot of kids and a big house. Wait what?! What am I thinking. These are three boys I just met. Breathe bella, breathe. Stay cool. Seth,Collin, Brady pov MINE! Was all we were thinking. She was everything and more. Her full pink kissable lips, her long, past her butt hair, her curvy hips that could give lots of kids those HUGE tits, and we mean huge, her tight juicy ass that would fit perfectly in our hands. And her 5'6 height made her look even sexier. She was ours. 


	3. Imprint after effect

Sam pov:

i didn't bother hiding the fact that Jared and Claire and Emily and I were imprinted. Bells already knew the legends. As soon as Collin, seth, and Brady imprinted on her I couldn't hide my growl. She was MY baby sister! How dare they take her away from me. I started shaking violently. "Shit I have to leave". The last thing i heard was Bella say "Sammy wait!"

Bella pov:

I can't believe all 3 of them imprinted on me! I just wanted to sort this all out, but my mind kept wandering to my 3 boys. Wait, did I just say they were mine?! Well I'll have to except the fact that we are gonna be together sooner or later...this was an imprint, I couldn't just walk away from it, that would hurt us all. Hmmmmm I wonder how old they are...I guess I have forever to figure that out.

Collin,Brady, seth pov

i can't believe we just imprinted on SAMs little sister. We are gonna get our ass kicked later for it and the whole " don't hurt her or I'll kill you" speech. All three of us were drooling over her since we connected eyes with her which was like 1 hour ago. OMG she is walking toward us. We all sound like wimps. But who cares? When it comes to Bella, God her name is hot, not me.


	4. Introduce myself

Bella pov

i decided to introduce myself to my new soul mates since Sam was in no condition to do so. I started walking towards them saying "hey guys no need to act shy, I know you imprinted on me." They looked at me with a curious expression. Then seth said "we'll...um...doyouexceptus?!" Aww, he is so cute when he is shy. Then, wanting to answer their question I said "of course!" They all beamed.

Collin pov

bella is so cool. I am so in love with her and I just met her. I don't know why. I guess it's the imprint. But I don't want it to just be the imprint I want us to fall in love with each other. All FOUR of us. I always was one of the more sensitive one out of the pack. I wonder how bella will take it when she figures out our age...

bella pov

i went to go sit in between seth and Brady when I was pulled on to someone's lap. Brady. "Woah" I said. I looked up at Brady who had a smug smile on his face. Hmmm, the sneak quiet kind of guy...I've got something for him...I got up and kissed seth and Collin on the lips passionately. Living in Georgia, I've learned a lot. I knew they were enjoying it when I heard a moan and some groans. I also heard the rest of they guys behind me saying "damn gir!" I pulled away licking my lips. And looked up at a sad, hurry Brady. "That'll show you, don't mess with Bells. Sam knows I don't do well with being controlled. He should have warned the guys. My father was abusive and controlling. I hated him. He never put his hands on me but he killed my mother. And he died in jail. Where he belonged. I was at the tender age of 5! I witnessed it all. But after that my auntie Sue came down to take care of me. (A/N bella is related to Leah and seth. She just doesn't know it yet. Sue had them in secrecy. So technically bella has the gene)


	5. Opinions on Bella

Brady pov

i was stunned, my bella is a spitfire. Collin, seth and I are in for it with this imprint. I had to admit. I was jealous. Seth and Brady got a kiss from MY Bella. I don't know where this possessiveness came from. I suddenly had the urge to pin her up against the wall and mark her. She doesn't know that she is playing with fire. _come on wolf...calm down... _

Emily pov

I am so excited to have another imprint in the group! We can go on shopping trips!

The pack pov (including Leah)

damn! Was all we could say. That Bella is something! She seems cool. The way she played Brady like that, I think we are all gonna get along juuuust fine

bella pov

i decided to sit back on Brady's lap. I could tell his wolf was disappointed so I just submitted I could tell his wolf was happy. Collin and seth were still stunned. Emily then got up and walked across the living room to hug me and said "I am so glad to have another imprint in the group" I smiled, which made my boys purr. " boys come take a walk with me . And then maybe we can have a sleepover at my place to get to know each other." I said, addressing the pack. They all nodded. I have a feeling we are all gonna get along just fine.


	6. Destination

Bella pov

As my boys and I were walking to first beach in comforting silence. All of us thinking the sam thing...IMPRINT. We were literally like 100 feet away when we spotted a huge black wolf. Sam. By the looks if it, he was angry. Pacing back and forth. When he spotted us I said "we'll give you your space. Just call my cell when you're ready to talk. K?" He nodded. Obviously appreciating the space. One thing about me, I don't push. We continued on walking finally setting at a nice spot, we sat down, me on Seth's lap. Gosh, I just met these boys like 1 hour ago and I act like I've known them forever, well that's how it felt anyways. I had so many questions...

seth pov

i was slightly aroused because of the way Bella was sitting on me. My dick was right at her entrance. I was only slightly aroused because I has to focus on the task at hand. So I decided to be bold and scooch her a little to make it comfortable for both of us. I could tell she appreciated it. " So sweetheart, what is it that you want to talk about?" I said, being bold and calling her sweetheart. She didn't seem to mind. " first the basics, "...boy were we in for it.


	7. Questions and illegal love

(A/N this chapter is gonna being in like a play format. I am going to put the name of each person who said it at the end of the statement. Just watch,you'll see. Love ya guys Peace out!)

"first the basics,"- Bella

"Fire away Babe"- Brady

"how old are all of you?"-Bella

"14, turning 15 this month"- seth

"13 1/2"-Brady

"13"-Collin

"WHAT?! THIS IS ILLEGAL?! "-Bella

"Bella calm down"-Brady Seth Collin

"how can I calm down, you are all minors...an I'm 18!"- Bella

"listen sweetheart, we will be whatever you want/need...we can be friends with benefits, friends, lovers, or brothers, whatever you want we'll go with"-Seth

Collin and Brady nodded in agreement

"okay, I guess we can be friends...with maybe some benefits"-Bella

"wait a minute, what about your parents? Wound they act funny if they find their MINOR sons hand-in- hand with some 18 year old girl?"- Bella

"Sam and Emily adopted us"-Collin and Brady

"my mother is Sue Clearwater, Sam said you knew her, and Leah is my sister. My father is dead"-seth

"know her?! That's my aunt! So you're ...like my cousin!"-Bella


	8. Almost to slumber then the call

Bella pov

oh my gosh! How was I gonna tell Seth. I counted the generations in my head. I let out a sigh of relief. Seth was my 20th cousin. As long as he was past the 5th cousin I was okay. I looked at Seth, who stayed silent. "Seth honey, you are my 20th cousin" I saw him visibly relax. "Good, so I can do this" he said, right before kissing me passionately on the lips. He was an okay kisser. Good for a 14 yr old. When he pulled away, he had this smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Didn't I say friends...with maybe some benefits " "oh Bella you know you loved it" "yeah well anyway, back to the questions ".

After the questions...

"k guys we gotta get back, I have a sleepover to start. " they all stopped in their tracks "wassup guys?" I said. They looked mad. Real mad. "Isabella, you will not be sleeping under the same roof with all those other males.!" Collin snarled. "Guys I just met them and I wanna get to know them. And we could have a lot of fun! You guys could stay by my side the whole time, if you want" they looked happy about the last part " okay" Brady mumbled. "Cool! Let's got party hardy!" Just then my phone rang. It was Sam...


	9. The talk with Sam

Bella pov

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. The song Partition by Beyoncé is my ringtone and my boys started cracking up. I rolled my eyes. Sam's name is on the screen as "Sam (big bro)" I answer it. " hello" I said. "Yeah bella, thanks for giving me space. I really appreciate it." He said. "It's okay. But since you appreciate it so much, you should come over my house for a sleepover with the pack" "bells...I don't know are Collin,Seth and Brady okay with it?" I glanced at my boys. "At first, no. But then they got used to the idea." I said. "Well if they are okay with it, then of course I'll come. Which reminds me, where do you live?" "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I live right across the street from you, in the HUGE sky blue house. Would you do me a favor and tell the rest of the pack. I don't have their numbers and I gotta go shopping. Be there at 8:00pm". "Cool bella, I'll be there. Love you little sis" "love you too Sammy" I said, hanging up the phone. Behind me I heard my boys growling. I rolled my eyes. "Chill guys, he's my brother. I can say I love you." " sorry sweetheart, we tend to get very dominant and possessive and will threaten, hurt, or even kill anyone who touches or shows romantic affection towards you. Even relatives. " said seth. "I'll make note of that" " woah bells you got a cool phone. The iPhone 5S Gold. Hot" said Brady. " oh, yeah, nothing special. What kind of phones do you guys have?" "iPhone 4S-Seth. iPhone 5-Brady. I don't have a phone-Collin" "what?! I am gonna get you a phone right now while we're out. By the way its 3:30 so we have loads of time." "Bella don't be silly. You don't have to get me a phone. They can be pretty expensive. Besides, my mom won't allow it and I can't pay you back." Collin said. " first off, yes I do have to get you a phone so we can communicate. Second, don't worry about my money...don't tell anyone, but...I'm rich." They gasped... " what?!( all three said), but...how?" " wellll...my mom invented bras and panties, and my dad invented school supplies for children. Weird really, but I'm not complaining. It seems like the public would buy anything...enough talk about my money, let's go shopping!" I said. "Brady can you give me a piggy back ride?" He was beaming brighter than a Christmas tree. "Of course babe. Hop on"

20 minutes later.

We arrived at my huge black truck. " okay Brady you can put me down." "Are you sure you wanna get off" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Nahhhh fam " I said, joking. I hopped off and got in, starting the car. "I can tell you really were spoiled." Seth said.


	10. Buying Collin a phone

Bella pov

somehow when I was driving, I wound up on Seth's lap. Don't ask. I have no idea. "So Collin, you have an idea of what phone you want? " "ummm. Maybe an iPhone like you guys. How 'bout a 5s?" "Excellent choice" "HEY NO FAIR!"-seth and Brady. "Life's not fair, boys"-Bella. We arrived at an AT&T store like 5 blocks away. "This phone network has the best reception for a phone." I said. "But it's way expensive" seth said. "What did I say about not worrying about money when you're around me" I said, strutting in to the store, thinking I had won this argument...no such luck. "ISABELLA SWAN!" Oh no. I wish they would just let me have my way. I rolled my eyes and said " go wait in the car. " I heard a really loud growl from behind me then I heard the car door slam. " don't you dare take your stupid wolf anger out in my baby(my truck)" I had won. YES. I was aware of Collin following me. Eh well, he has to pick out his phone. I walked in and was welcomed by a young native male. Around my age, smiling at me from ear to ear. I returned the smile, one of my signature heart warming smiles. Now he was blushing a ruby red. I looked at my self to make sure I looked presentable. I was wearing a jumper with a white t-shirt underneath. I blushed when I realized the shorts part of the jumper was really short. Really short. They were made like that, I actually got it from Victoria's Secret, so they were actually made to be sexy. On my feet, I was wearing silver shimmery flip flops. I looked cute. With my hair in a high ponytail, stopping right at the top of my butt. I briefly caught the employee staring at my butt. I asked him about his iPhone 5s's to catch his attention. He jerked his head up, blushing like a mad man because I caught him. I smirked at him. Collin growled. I glared at him. " um, we only have 3 left in stock gold, silver and black. " I turned to Collin. "Soooo, which one?" " black." "That'll be $800 with a monthly bill of $120" "perfect, here's my card. Collin do you want a case?" " sure bella, how bout the custom made one" "sure, what do you want it to say" "my love, Bella" " awwwwwww how sweet. You're now my favorite" after all the phone business was settled, we left. "Collin let my number be the first contact you ever had. " "k " we swapped numbers. "Bella, what about my mom she doesn't trust me with a phone, for some odd reason. " " just don't tell her. " " wow, that's cool. I like sneaky bella, makes you look even sexier than you already are. " " Collin, stop before I shove my tongue down your throat. " he pushed me up against the truck. His eyes were dark, with lust. Damn that was sexy. Focus Bella he's only 13. And you're 18. Oh we'll maybe just this one time. Our lips met in the middle. There was this delicious spark that went right to my center. I think Collin smelled it and that fueled his fire. The kiss deepened. I moaned when he pulled my hair. What can I say, I'm kinky. We pulled away for air. Wow. "God damn you are sexy"-Collin "wow"- Bella. "We'll lets get to the mall." I said , Trying to change the subject. This was going to be a long few hours...


	11. Oh brother

I DO NOT own Twilight.

Bella pov

We stopped at Franklin mills mall. "Boys are you hungry?" " yes" they said in unison as there stomachs growled. I giggled. Suddenly the song "rednose" by sage the Gemini came on while I was parking in the parking lot. "Shit this is my song" me and Brady said in unison. We laughed. " you know how to do it?" I asked. "Hell yeah" we got out and started red nosing in the parking lot. People watching everywhere. Who cares. Not me. While I was red nosing on Brady I felt something hard press against my butt. I blushed. "That's what you do to me"-Brady. "You're to young to have erections." We stopped. "God, that song makes me wanna twerk. "-Bella "you twerk?" -seth "yep. I'm actually one of the few people in the world who can actually twerk" -Bella "you'll have to show us at your place, I don't want any other males looking at your beautiful ass" -Brady "speaking of asses, I have to go to Victoria secret. I need bigger bras and panties. My boobs and butt got bigger. But look who's not complaining. This girl"-Bella " damn that's hot, what size do you wear in bras Bella"-Brady "I don't know I have to get measured. Somewhere around an H. "-Bella. "Well fuck me"-Seth. "Enough talk about my boobs. What do you wanna eat?" -Bella "I know what I wanna eat"- seth said staring directly at me. Ignoring him I went inside and walked to the food court. I started fishing in my purse for my wallet to distribute cash for the three of them. "Bella, we have money."- Collin "how much?" - Bella "$30"-seth(each) "what?!thats not nearly enough to feed you. I have seen how you wolves eat." -Bella. I forced a 100 dollar bill in each if their hands. They tried to protest but I cut them off. "I'm gonna be at the Chinese place. I don't want any change. After we eat, I'm gonna give you $600 each so you can buy whatever boys buy" they stood there, mouths open, stunned. "Bella" I didn't here the rest because I was off to the Chinese food place before they could even finish. After I ordered and payed, I found my boys sitting in a center table. "Hey beautiful"-Brady. " hey handsome"-Bella. I winked at him. He blushed. "So Bella, we wanna know more about you."-seth. "Okay, what is it that you wanna know?"-Bella "did you finish high school?"-Collin. "Yes". " what about your parents?" -seth. " well my father killed my mother and he died in jail"-Bella. They gasped "we are so sorry"-seth " I still have one question, how are you still rich?" -Brady. " well for some odd reason they put their companies in my name. So whatever they profit, goes in my bank account. "-Bella "woah"-Collin "enough talk, you'll get to know me more later. Let's go shopping. We only have like 4 hours left. Here's your spending money."- Bella. We finished eating and started walking to Victoria secret. We stopped at the entrance. "You guys wanna sit out here"-Bella "hell no, we wanna see you try on stuff"-Brady "perverts" I mumbled under my breath. "We heard that"-Seth. "I don't care".


	12. Naughty Bella

Bella pov

i picked up a royal blue set after I got fitted. I indeed was an H. Collin, Seth and Brady were helping me pick out at least 10 sets before we leave. "Guys just slip them under the dressing room door when you're ready" "okay sweetheart"-Seth. I went in the dressing room and tried it on. I looked hot. "Boys come here". They cam in with loads of sets. Good thing the dressing room was huge. "Gosh sweetheart you look gorgeous"-Seth. "Yes you look so fucking edible right now. But we have to leave before we fuck you in this dressing room. "-Brady. The more Brady was talking like that, the more I got wetter. They smelled my arousal. "Fuck, I can't handle the age dif. "-seth.

30 minutes

i tried on all the clothes. And decided that I'm gonna get them all. All 50 sets I borrowed Collin's new phone to take pics of how I looked in them. I posed sexy just to tease him. "Here's your phone Collin" I smirked.

Collin pov

when Bella gave me a smirk I knew she had done something naughty. I checked my phone. I went in the photos and immediately got hard. Dammit this woman was going to kill me. I crashed her against the wall of the dressing room and forced my tongue into her mouth. God she taste good. Like strawberries and sweet chocolate. My hands roamed her body. During our last kiss I found out she liked her hair pulled. Kinky. I like that. My hands landed on her huge breast. "God, Collin we have to stop." " why" I asked "because your thirteen " "fuck". "You're lucky I let you curse. Let alone shove your tongue down my throat" -bella "you know you loved it"-Collin


	13. Over shopping, but prepared

Bella pov

As soon as Collin and I left the dressing room, I was pulled right back in this time, by Seth. "Heyyyyy" I whined "gosh Bella, you are so fucking sexy. And those naughty pictures...well fuck me" "fuck seth, don't talk like that. It's getting harder to resist you. Remember you're 14! " "age is just a number, Bella" I pushed him down on the floor of the dressing room "Brady, hold these" I said, handing him the clothes I'm gonna buy. I straddled seth "you're right"-Bella. And with that I smashed my lips on his. He moaned. "Fuck, seth. I'm so wet. " he gripped my butt in his hands. I moaned. "Seth we have to go" "NO" "Seth, we have to." We got up and straightened ourselves out. Seth pressed himself against me and said " we will finish this later". And took my hand in his and left the dressing room. "Brady can you pay for my clothes." I said handing him my card."not before I do this " he said, kissing me gently on the lips. I moaned when he weaves his delicate fingers through my hair and pulled gently,then kneading my buttock. "I'm gonna pay for your clothes. " he said when we pulled back for air. " you three are gonna kill me"-Bella

After leaving Victoria Secret...

"bells can we stop at game stop."-Collin "sure Collin, I was gonna stop there anyway" "you play games?!"-seth. "Of course I play games, silly"-Bella "found it!"-Brady. They all but ran towards the store. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Boys. After about 30 minutes, I bought 20 games,seth bought 15, Brady bought 12, and Collin bought 17. "Wow Bella , I didn't know you were such a gamer"-Collin. "Neither did I"-Bella "so what store is next?"-seth "ummmm Macy's, the apple store(A/N. I forgot what stores are actually in Franklin Mills mall so forgive me if I'm incorrect:-)) , and I just wanna get loads of food for the slumber party." "K love whatever you want"-Collin

after shopping...

we wound up with 5 new phone cases for each of us, dr. Dre beats (2 pair each), 15 pairs of pajamas (each. ), loads of new clothes, and enough food to feed 20 wolf packs. I had to admit. I am kind of and over shopper. And my poor boys, their arms and hands had so many bags. "So Bella (gasp) are we (gasp) done yet?" Collin said, with some pleading in his voice. "Yes Collin we are done, thanks for your help guys. And I have a surprise for you when we get to my place. Now let's go home"-Bella


	14. Seeing my place and thoughts on me

Bella pov

On the way home, a thought dawned on me. "Guys, I Love you" "and we love you Bella, forever" -Seth. "Age is just a number, like one of you said. So from now on, no more talk about age. But when you're doing something wrong, I have the right to call you out on it because I could be your way bigger sister. Even though you guys are way taller than me. But right now, we are friends with benefits. We can kiss. Nothing more. And no sex until your 15th birthday. Got it." "Got it, love."-Seth. "And Collin instead of hiding your phone from Emily, I'll talk to her. I have a way with words." I said in my sneaky voice. "God, that's hot"-Collin. I could tell he likes my sneaky side. We arrived at my place. My boys just stared at it when I was parking in my drive way. " guys, wassup?"-Bella. "Is this your house?!" -Brady "yeah why"-Bella "this isn't a house, it's a...mansion"-Collin "come on guys it's not that big"-Bella

Brady pov

Bella's house was huge. It had at least 20 BEDrooms in there. I didn't even try to count the kitchens and bathrooms and living rooms and dining rooms. Staring at it, I pictured our many children running around the huge place. While Bella and I "got it on". I chuckled to myself. I've been living around Sam and Emily to much.

Seth pov

one thought has been in the back of my head almost all day. Will Bella turn into a wolf? She has the gene somewhere in her. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw her huge house. God, her house was big. A mansion. I'm so happy she sad we had to wait until 15 for sex. I'm turning 15 this week! I sound like a girl. But seriously will Bella become a wolf?

Collin pov

Bella is the coolest person ever. Like I wanna marry her. This isn't just the imprint talking. Like I just want her to officially become ours. She is so perfect and awesome in every way. Not for her money, God knows if she was poor she would still be perfect, but for her humanity and beauty and generosity.


	15. Dominate me

Bella pov

it's 7:00 pm. Oh no the pack and imprints are coming over in 1 hour! "Guys, we have to hurry, we have an hour to set up the food, games and movies, and put away your clothes, and set up the living room. " "don't worry Bella, it'll be fine. "-Collin. I hoped so I really wanted the pack to like me...

After we got the bags in, I put our clothes and stuff in my room, until Collin, Seth and Brady chose their rooms. I wanted to talk to them about moving in with me. I know Sam would have no problem with. Even though we just met today. Wow. It felt like I've known them forever. Just as I was leaving my room I saw Seth greet me at the doorway. "We finished setting up the living room sweetheart. What else should we do. " he said walking towards me, eyes darkening. Filled with lust. I moaned at the thought of him dominating me...as a wolf. Fucking me in every way possible...God, this was gonna be a long night, what will they do once they see I'm sleeping in...


	16. Getting ready for my men

Bella pov

It's 7:45 pm and everything is set up.

Order pizza-check

set up living room with blankets and pillows etc-check

put out vide games and movies-checks

have loads of pop corn-check

fridge is loaded with snacks and food-check

at least 2 bedrooms are set up for the imprinted couples.-check

the only thing left to do is have our pjs on. Sam gave me the pack numbers so I sent out a mass text saying to come with pjs on. It's summer, so it gets dark early, here in La push (A/N in this story, it's always hot/warm in La push,Washington ) I was currently in my master bathroom getting ready. I put on a new lacy royal blue bra set, with really really really short shorts that I got from Victoria secret (I love that store) and v-neck t shirt. I also polished my nails and toenails. Seth Collin and Brady's favorite colors. Blue, red, and forest Green. They weren't the ideal colors to put on together, so I just polished their names on each toe with white designer polish. I also put my hair in a sloppy bun. For some reason, boys go crazy when I where sloppy buns. Wait 'till they get a load of me...


	17. Let's get this party started!

Bella pov

after I thought I looked hot, I walked out of the bathroom into the hallway, I saw Collin Brady and seth stop in their tracks..."fuck" I heard Brady say, as I walked downstairs. I smirked to myself. It was now 8:05 pm. The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see the entire pack standing there. "Well hi everyone." "Hey Bella" they greeted "hey bells" Sam said, kissing me on the cheek. The girls were dressed like me and the boys were dressed like my imprints: In basketball shorts and a t shirt. (a/N in chapter 3 I said Jared and Claire were imprinted, I meant Jared and Kim...sorry :-)) "alright now let's get this party started" I said. Everybody got a spot on the couch or my carpeted floor. I put on some party music in the background and sat down to get to know everyone. I really bonded with my boys today, but it's time to get to know more people. Kim, Emily and I became good friends from one simple sentence :I love to shop.


	18. Girl talk

(A/N this chapter revolves around Bella getting to know the girls. Also, Quil didn't imprint on Claire yet)

Bella pov

while the boys ate and chatted amongst themselves, me Kim and Emily got to know each other.

So Bella, how old are you-Kim

18-Bella

*Gasp* -Emily and Kim

i know the age difference is weird, but age is just a number, and I really love my boys- Bella

i really admire that-Emily

So, when do you plan on having sex (Kim is a sex freak)- kim

when they turn 15-Bella

cool-Kim

so what things do you like to do-Emily

Ummmm cook, shop of course, read sometimes, socialize, and party-Bella

you like to cook, are you good-Emily

Yes, she is an amazing cook-Sam said from across the room

maybe we can share recipes some day- Emily

of course that would be cool- Bella

how old are you Emily-Bella

24-Emily

how about you Kim- bella

18- Kim

after our conversation we had planned to go on a shopping trip sometime. Just us three imprints /friends. I could tell we were gonna be really close.


	19. Big boobs and imprint trouble

Kim pov.

I really liked Bella. She is very very pretty, and can dress to impress, like me. I can see ourselves carrying our imprints babies. Me with twins. Her with triplets. Us hanging out together and bossing our imprints around and giggling when our babies kicked. I also saw us planning our weddings together...we had a lot in common. More than Emily and I. Emily was like our older sister, but me and Bella were like twin sisters. Forever bonded.

Emily pov

Bella seemed great. She is beautiful, like a goddess. And seemed perfect for my adopted sons. I could picture me being a big sister figure to her and Kim. I know they are gonna become great friends, like twin sisters.

Bella pov

after our girl chat, I yelled out "who wants to play truth or dare?!" "MEEEEE" said the room. "Then come get in a circle"

play format:

quil: Bella truth or dare

bella: dare

quil: cool. I dare you to take of your shirt and rub your boobs in Paul's face

quil smirked at Paul

bella : ummmm okay.

I took my top off. I saw paul eyeing my size H breast.

Collin: ISABELLA PUT YOUR SHIRT ON RIGHT NOW!

Bella : but Collin I was dared too-

collin: I don't care what you were dared to do. You are ours. No one else should see your boobs except for me Brady and seth.

Bella : no. It's a game. Chill

i crawled over to paul

paul: damn they are big

I rubbed my bra covered tits in his face.

bella : way to make a first impression

Paul: I liked it. Hi I'm paul

bella : hi paul nice to meet you

i said as I kissed him on the cheek. I put on my shirt. By the look of my boys faces. I was in BIG Trouble...


	20. The plan

Seth pov

while bella was talking with the girls I was talking to the rest of the pack about bella and her genes. Sam said it was likely she was gonna change. Better now than ever. We decided to make her mad to see if she would phase. This was gonna be a long shot

Sam pov

after Bella did her dare, we decided to put our plan into action. "Bella nobody here likes you. I'm sorry" "what?" She said fear and sadness pooling in her eyes. My heart was breaking, seeing her like this. "Collin seth and Brady already have girlfriends. They don't want you" she stood up. Her eyes full of rage and hate. "YOU USED ME. YOU PLAYED WITH MY EMOTIONS. " I could see the wolf right at the surface. "Bella leave. Now. " I said practically pushing her out the door. " "don't talk to my sister like that" Kim said. Now angry. I was confused. Was she gonna phase?

Kim pov

how dare Sam talk to Bella like that. When he pushed her out the door, I went with her. All I saw was red. I was so mad. After a few seconds I looked up at bella. She was a wolf. A beautiful pure white wolf with a beautiful purple design around her left eye. I looked down. I had paws. (A/N Kim also has the gene.)

kim and Bella wolf thoughts to each other:

kim - you are beautiful bella

bella- what do I look like

Kim showed her picture in her mind.

Bella- wow I'm hot

kim- how about me?

bella showed Kim a picture in her mind

kim- wow bella we look awesome

(A/N Kim is a black wolf with an electric blue design around her right eye. )

bella- Kim did you ever hear ALL of the wolf legends?

Kim- yeah. I feel it too...

bella- we are... Soul sisters.

Kim- fate has chosen us two to be soul sisters

bella and Kim in unison- I love you, my sister...


	21. Pack sister and third in command

Seth pov

we all ran outside. What we saw stopped us in our tracks. We saw two beautiful wolves, but one in particular called to me. The pure white one with the purple design around her left eye. That must be Bella. I stepped toward her. She took a step back and the black one stood in front of her protectively. It was Kim. We all saw the rare sister imprint in the two wolves just by looking at them. They were now inseparable. I am so happy for Bella.

Sam pov

i wanted to apologize to Bella and tell her that the stuff I said to her was a lie to get her to phase. But seeing how Kim was so protective of her, I could tell that it wasn't a good idea to approach her. So I'll just tell her from where I'm standing. "Bella," I started. I could see her peaking her wolf muzzle from behind her protective sister, peaking at me. I had her attention at least. " the stuff I said back there was a huge lie. We just wanted to get you angry to get you to phase. We wanted you to phase now so you wouldn't phase out in public somewhere. Do you believe me Bella? Collin Seth and Brady love you and would never leave you. Everyone here already has a bond toward you. Please forgive me" I said hoping my statement would get her to forgive me.

Bella and Kim wolf thoughts:

kim- bells, do you forgive him?

Bella-ehhhh, I guess. I don't hold grudges.

Kim- okay sis let's phase back

(a/n in this story it's easy to phase back and when you do, you have your clothes on. )

bella pov

"Sam, I forgive you" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him. "Come here sexy" Brady said. " why would you ever think we would stop loving you"-Brady. "I don't know we just met and everything-" "but that doesn't mean we stopped loving you. When me seth and Collin said that we loved you, we meant it" after he said that, I crashed my lips to his. It felt so right kissing him, our bodies molded together perfectly. "Uh! Get a room" -Paul. We pulled away. "Don't be jealous because you can't get none of this" I said gesturing to myself. " damn right I'm jealous. Look at you bella, you're hot. " -Paul. That earned a growl from my boys. "Anyway, enough of this. I'm a wolf. Kim is a wolf. We are soul sisters-" I was cut short by Sam " and you're the pack sister. You're third in command after Leah" "wait? What?!..."


	22. Kim is sneaky

Bella pov

did I hear sam correctly. Third in command. Wow. pack sister. Awesome. "Um Sam did I hear you correctly?" "Yes you did bella, I trust you and love you." "Oh my gosh yay!can Kim be pack sister too?!" "Yes Bella" "yay Sam I'm so happy I could kiss you on the lips."-bella "how about instead of you kissing Sam on the lips, kiss me on the lips"-Collin said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled. "Nope I'm to excited and happy. Let's go back inside I don't want people to see me with these short behind shorts. " -Bella "let's finish truth or dare"-Kim...

back to truth or dare...

kim- Brady truth or dare

brady- dare. I ain't no wuss

kim- I dare you to slap Bella's ass and bite her boob through her shirt

I elbowed Kim in the ribs

bella- kimmmmmm!

kim- come on sis, you know you want him to do it

brady crawled towards me and told me to stand up. The whole pack was watching me. Brady stood up with me. And looked me in the eyes. I mouthed, "devour me" and there was this delicious animalistic look in his eyes. I loved it. He growled as he bit one of my huge tits. I moaned. He growled even louder when he slapped my ass. I Arched my back and threw my head back. I don't think I can wait until he is 15.

(A/N only male wolves have a huge growth spirt and eat a lot in this story. The female wolves stay the same. And get slightly curvier. but all werewolves get enhanced sight, sound, and taste and smell)


	23. So close to taking her

Bella pov

when Brady pulled away from my boob, Kim could tell I was in no mood for any more truth or dare. "Hey everybody let's play strip uno. "- Kim. "Really Kim, that game is so childish."-Leah "come on, it will be fun. " she said giving me a wink. "Okay so ummm, uh the first person uh out has to take off a piece of clothing. " I said, still a little flustered. "What's wrong bells?"- Brady said. Winking at me. "Ummmm nothing" I said. "Let's start the game. "-Kim said a little to excited for my liking. I know by the end of the weekend, if Kim didn't stop pulling her tricks , I'm gonna jump my boys' bones. All thoughts of waiting out the window. I have to be strong. I have a surprise for seth on his birthday this week. Jared dealt 7 cards to each of us. Of course, I went out first. I decided to play it safe and take my top off. I had on a bra. Bad idea, seth collin and Brady kept staring at my breasts every chance they got. I wasn't embarrassed. In Georgia I walked around with a bra and and panties on all the time with my friends in the same room. They did the same. We hid nothing around each other. That's how I wanted it to be around the pack.

Brady pov

I was so close. So close to taking her upstairs and fucking her. Where were these words coming from. Me seth and Collin were always shy and innocent. Never kissed a girl. Never saw a girl even close to the condition Bella was in. It must be the imprint "guiding " us. Because what I did a few minutes ago, I would have never had the guts to do.


	24. Wolf at the surface

Bella pov

the next to take some clothing off was Sam. Him and Emily were having some weird conversation in their head. "You can use the third room on your right" "thanks bella" and they all but ran up the stairs. Goodness, my brother was a sex wolf. I laughed at the thought. The next person to take their shirt off was Seth. God, don't stare Bella, don't stare. "Let's make this game more interesting. If you have to take a piece of clothing off, you also have to take two shots of Tequila. " Kim said, staring directly at me. "Kim I am so gonna get you for this" I whispered in her ear.

Starting the new drinking uno game.

So far I was *this* close to being drunk with my top and shorts off. It doesn't really take much to get me drunk. Which is good and meant that I'm not a drinker and built a a tolerance for it. I already took 4 shots already and I'm already saying stupid stuff.

Brady pov

bella looked hilarious. She had already taken 4 shots and is very close to being drunk. After she had to take 2 more shots, she refused to take off anymore clothing. "I'll only take off my bra if Brady comes with me upstairs " she slurred. She looked at me "Brady will you go upstairs with me to take my bra off" "of course babe" I carried her upstairs, ignoring Sam and Emily. I stopped in her room. I turned around. "No Brady I want you to watch me. " fuck, I'm not gonna last long. I slowly turned around. She look so sexy in that royal blue lacy set she had on. When I saw what she had on her head I almost pissed myself. A sloppy bun. Damn, something about those on her made my wolf want to jump her, and claim her over and over. "Take it off for me Brady" Dear spirits help me now. I walked up to her, turned her around, and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down. I turned around to give her some privacy. I may be horny, very very horny, but I respect personal space. "You can look Brady" I turned around. Beautiful. Sexy. Delicious in every way. " Bella can I touch them please" "of course" my wolf is practically screaming to get out. And her huge breast, sitting there waiting to be touched, was not helping.


	25. Drunk Bella is playing with fire

Collin and seth pov

it's been over 10 minutes and Bella and Brady still aren't back yet. What could they be doing? We decided to go upstairs. There, we caught bella with no bra on and Brady, staring into each others eyes. Bella than did one of her famous sexy smirks and walked up to Brady and kissed him. Georgia style. We almost pissed ourselves.

Seth pov

my birthday is on Tuesday. My second day of school. I am somewhat excited. I know Bella has something planned. I can just feel it.

Brady pov

if Bella didn't stop, I was gonna take. I was aware of Collin and Seth standing there. I put my hands up to touch her breast. So soft. I was sooooooo close to taking her. Right here, on her bed. "You are so sexy" she whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I bent down to suck on her nipples. God, she tasted good. I flicked the nipple with my tongue. She moaned. Throwing her head back. "So fucking beautiful" I said causing her to moan. I had to stop or we would wound up having drunken sex. " bella we have to stop" "why" she said. "Because you're drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of you" "I'm not drunk" she slurred. I started to get up and walk away, when she stopped me by gripping my prominent erection through my basketball shorts. What was I going to do now. Drunk Bella is playing with fire and just might get burned.


	26. Waking up

Brady pov

"come on Bella, now is not the time for that. " seth and Collin practically had to pry her off me and carry her downstairs. Before the pack saw her we put her bra back on. When we got back to the living room all eyes were on us. Bella jumped out of Collins arms and said " come guys, let's dance" she then blast some music on her iPod stereo and started dancing around the room. "Come everyone. Dance with me" she slurred. She then got a remote, pressed a button then all the lights turned off and this disco ball came out. We wound up dancing until midnight then we played this game where the girls got on their imprints back and played mercy with each other. Bella was on Collins back and Kim was on Jared's and Emily was on Sam's back. All three were wrestling and giggling a lot. Partly because they were all drunk and partly because they were having loads of fun. I was so happy for my Bells.

it was now 2:30 in the morning and we are just going to sleep. Bella was already passed out on Seth's lap. They both slept on the couch. The couch was big enough for four more couples to sleep there so Kim and Jared, Emily and Sam, Leah, Jacob, Collin, and paul all slept on the couch. While the rest of the pack slept on the comfortable carpeted floor. After a few minutes of daydreaming, I fell asleep, dreaming of Bella.

When I woke up, it was 12:00 in the afternoon. I had slept half the day away!

Bella pov

I woke up at 10:00, with a major headache. I got some aspirin from my downstairs bathroom and left the aspirin bottle out for Kim and Emily. After a few seconds, I felt better. I went into the kitchen getting breakfast ready. I heard a few yawns from the other room. I saw sam in the doorway of the kitchen a few seconds later. "Hey Bells" "hey Sammy. ". "Some sleepover last night" "I know, it was awesome". "The pack really likes you, especially paul" " wonder why " I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes "you know why, because look at yourself, you're hot Bella. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to do that a lot around the pack. "Sam just shut up, and set the table breakfast is almost ready.

The whole pack was awake except for Brady. The night has finally caught up to him. I giggled. We were currently eating breakfast. It was now 11:59. A minute later I heard his heart beat quicken in pace. Finally, he was awake. As he walked in, the rest of the pack was currently finishing up and saying "Bella you can cook" or "damn, the girl is hot and can cook". Emily insisted that she wash the dishes, so I let her. "Hey sexy" Brady said. "Hey sleepy head, your breakfast is in the microwave" "thanks babe" he said, slapping my ass. "You might wanna put some clothes on, Paul is staring" he then came up behind me, squeezing my breast, he whispered "and Lord knows, I don't wanna share my beautiful Bella" ...


	27. Fun in the shower part 1

Bella pov

"We'll you're going to have to. I have two other imprints. " he smirked. "I know, that's the fun part" he slapped my ass again and said "go get dressed beautiful" "meet upstairs later " I said with a wink. I went upstairs to shower. When I got in, after five minutes. I felt the presence of someone else there with me. I looked out the shower door. I saw, none other than Brady Fuller. "Wow you eat fast" I said. "I scarfed it sown, wanting it see you" "Awwww how sweet. You wanna come in with me. " I said, testing my limits. "Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. I though you said you wanted to wait unti-" "I know but foreplay is aloud." He looked at her funny "just get in, and I'll show you. " he stripped down until he was naked and I was studying his body. His perfect, chiseled abs, that delicious V that lead to...his thick , about 12 inch dick. God, it was huge. When the time came, how was that gonna fit in me. "Come here sexy" I said as he got in. This was gonna be fun.

Brady pov

Bella was so fucking beautiful. I never saw her completely naked before. She has huge tits, flat stomach, hips that could bare lots of kids, shaved vagina and long creamy legs. (A/N wolves don't grow pubic hair in this story). She was a sex goddess. As I was studying every inch of her, my dick decided to show its eagerness sticking straight up. "Like what you see?" She said. Giving me her sexy smirk. I nodded "let me take care of that for you" she said pointing to my dick. She bent down. Looking me in the eye"you ready?" I nodded, eager to see what it felt like...boy, was this gonna be fun.


	28. On the flow

(A/N the imprint is maturing the boys way past their age. Making Bella seem younger. Bella is just a fun, free spirited girl. Going with the flow...speaking of Flow, watch what happens next. P.S. Since the imprint is new, it's affecting their hormones so they are always horny. It will become easier to deal with as the imprint gets older. )

bella pov

i bent down on my knees. And slowly devoured his prominent erection in my mouth. He moaned. Which only encouraged me to keep going. I slid his dick out of my mouth and flicked his head with my tongue. "God, bella don't stop." I slid my tongue up and down his shaft. Then I slowly kissed it up and down, teasing him. I then proceeded to suck his dick until he came. Just before he did, I slid him out of my mouth. I'm not really a cum girl. Even though I'm a virgin, I don't do well with it. Where in the hell was this coming from. I'm a virgin who couldn't even say the word sex without blushing. Now, I'm on my knees sucking a dick. Wow. It's amazing how an imprint can change everything.

Brady pov

wow. That felt amazing. Bella's mouth was so warm and soft. Like silk. I loved it. After I came, bella looked at me. "Did you like it" she said. All sexy like. "Loved it babe". Just the, she gasped and looked down. I looked down and saw a pool of blood running down her legs. My nostrils flared. She's in heat. My wolf is screaming at me to fuck her, mark her, and make her mine. "Damn" she said before running out the shower to get a pad. "I hate have a fucking period. They always seep through my clothes" she said, as she was rummaging through her bathroom closet. When she found one, she put on a towel and threw me one. I heard Paul downstairs say "Damn she's in heat" "Fuck off Lahote" I yelled down the stairs.


	29. I hate the flow

Bella pov

i hate having a fucking period. It is super heavy. And now, being a wolf, isn't helping, it makes it even heavier! I went into my room and slammed the door. I heard Brady go in his room, getting ready. I put two heavy flow pads in my panties. Hoping it would work. I refuse to wear tampons. I don't like the idea of something plastic in my vagina. I decided to wear something dark. So if blood seeped through my pants, no one would be able to see. I put on a black off the shoulder sweater with black skinny jeans. I also pin on some black, leather knee boots that had a 5 inch heel. I did my makeup with some blood red lipstick. I did my hair in a fishtail braid that went down my back, stopping mid butt. I put on some silver hoops, grabbed my bag that had 10 pads, lipstick, lotion, phone,wallet, phone charger, car keys and extra hair ties. What, sometimes my hair ties pop. I walked downstairs. "Collin seth Brady, be in my truck in 15 seconds or I'm leaving you. ". They were by my side in less than 2 seconds


	30. Thanks supporters

Thanks so much ArabellaWhitlock and kouga's older woman (sorry if I spelled it wrong) for the amazing reviews. I am a new writer and I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism , I will not respond to mean reviews. Again. I am a NEW writer. Meaning, this is my first story I have ever written. I believe my story is great. Especially for a new writer. So those people out there who are giving me mean reviews can save it for someone else. Again, thank you to all of you SUPPORTIVE reviewers

Love,

-the author


	31. Going out for the day

Bella pov

i had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to go somewhere. I had to get out of the house with all of those horny ass wolves (bella curses A LOT when she is in heat). But it was kind of a dumb idea because I'm stuck in my truck with 3 horny ass wolves. Did I ever tell you how much I LOVE my damn truck. It's a huge truck, I forgot what kinda truck it is...I think it's a Rav 4 2014 or 2013 or whatever. It's blue. I fucking love the color blue. And it has black leather seats. "Hey babe, whatcha thinkin about? " Brady said. "My name is fucking Bella" I snapped. He looked hurt "fuck...sorry I didn't fucking mean it. I'm just annoyed as fuck. I don't even know where I'm fucking going. Damn it! Look, I'm sorry Brady. Really. I'm just in heat and that makes me cranky as hell" "don't worry about it Bella" he said. "Besides, I like when you curse. It's hot" seth said, surprising me. I smirked at him through my rear view mirror. "Guys, where do you wanna go. " I said, hoping they would say somewhere fun. "How about a movie theatre. Our treat" Collin said. "Cool. That sounds like so much fucking fun right now. " just then, my phone rang. It was Paul "damn it"


	32. The call with Paul

Paul pov

Bella is a finnnneee piece of ass. I'd like to get into those hot pants. But I know that Sam seth Collin and Brady would literally kill me. I wish that I had imprinted on her. Maybe, just maybe, if I looked into her eyes, I would imprint on her. I could try it. I should try it. Why can't I get the bombshell beauty out of my mind. I should call her. That may not be a good idea because she is in heat so she will be really cranky, REALLY cranky. I'll just do it anyway.

Bella pov

i answered the phone and put it on speaker. "what?!" I roared.

Paul- hey bella

bella- how did you get my number? (I sneered)

paul- Sam gave it to the whole pack

Bella-what do you want?

paul- just checking up on you

Bella- why. I have my boys here to protect me. (I said, smiling to my boys. They beamed)

paul- ouch! Can't I check up on a friend

Bella- awwww Paul, I'm sorry. It's just this fucking period is changing me. And I hate it. I can't wait until it's over

Paul- awwwwww poor baby (he said with a sarcastic tone)

Bella- go jerk off somewhere you jackass (I said, with some humor in my tone).

we both laughed

bella- paul I'm going in a movie theatre, I talk to you later. Bye

before I hung up, I briefly heard him say "bye sexy"

seth Collin and Brady growled. "IM GONNA KILL HIM" they said in unison. Oh boy...


	33. Being naughty in the movie theatre

Bella pov

when we got to the movie theatre, Collin insisted that they pay for whatever I wanted. I didn't feel like arguing so I just let them. They paid for the tickets and got loads of snacks. I got mostly chocolate. To calm my mood swings. I also got popcorn, candy, soda, an ice cream bar. They on the other hand, got everything to the menu. I tipped the cashier. Poor thing was getting so flustered. We we're seeing the movie twilight. We went in and got the seats that were all the way to the top. It got dark. Good, we missed those dumb ass previews. Some guy who was extra skinny, pale, with long oily hair and black lipstick on in the row below us turned around and said, "hey babe, want my digits?" "Hell no" I said before turning my attention to the movie. "Come on babe, us fellow goths have to stick together" "what?" I asked. "Look at yourself. You look like a goth. " I was going to say something back but seth punched the guy in the face and knocked him out. Wow. I looked at seth, who was grinning. "What the fuck?" I said. "He was annoying. Plus he was trying to make a move on you. note I said TRYING to make a move on you. No male should ever touch, talk, or even look in your direction. Do you understand Bella. " "what the hell. So you guys get to choose who I get to talk to and hang out with. What if I thought that guy was cute and wanted his number?!" I said, angrily. "I could tell by the look on your face that you thought he was unattractive and you didn't want his phone number. Now sit back and watch the movie. This conversation is over. " I sat back. Not open for a full out argument. Let's face it, I knew I would lose. The movie was really interesting. Ironically enough, the main characters name was Bella. And how she was the peace between vampires and werewolves. The movie was really interesting. We were at the part when she was starting to have feelings for a vampire named Edward. What a dorky name. Suddenly. I got really horny. It's dark. No ones watching. I turned to my left. Seth was there. I pulled his fave over to me so he could face me. I kissed him. It was like I was dominating his lips. What is wrong with me. I shoved my tongue in his mouth. He tasted so fucking good. He threaded his hands in my hair. I moaned. "Mmmmm seth, you know I'm a kinky kind of girl" "I know sweet heart, I know." He whispered. I shivered. Not from being cold. But from being so aroused. Seth must have smelt it because what he said surprised me. "Meet me by the unisex bathroom" I never thought seth would be one of those dominate aggressive lovers...fuck the movie. I need me some sexy Seth.


	34. Sexy seth

Bella pov

When I got to the bathroom, seth threw me against the wall. And started kissing and sucking on my neck. He went lower and lower until he found his destination. 3100 huge boobs street. He took my top off and threw it on the ground somewhere. He started kneading my breast while he was kissing me, roughly I might add. When we pulled away he unclasped my bra, throwing that to the ground also. He stood there staring. "Beautiful" he growled before he attacked my breast. Sucking and flicking the nipple with his tongue. " oh god seth, don't stop" and he didn't. He kept on going on with his torture, driving me insane with want. After he was done he got and devoured my lips. "Can I..." He said, cupping my sex " oh no seth that would be a bloody mess" " then can I touch you" "whatever you want seth. " he grinned "I want a lot of things...like me licking and touching you all over. " he said, while putting his hand in my pants, rubbing me through my panties. "And you, waking up to me licking your pussy and fucking you in every way possible while you scream my name for the whole Rez to hear." I moaned, getting wetter as he said the naughty things to me. "Ahhhhh my Bells likes dirty talk. Hmmmmm I'll keep that in mind" he whispered in my ear, licking and sucking on the lobe I gasped. "Seth" I moaned. He inserted two fingers in me. "Oh God" I yelled. I had never been touched like this before. It felt amazing. Between him fingering me, squeezing my boob and talking dirty in my ear, I couldn't hold on any longer. I came. Hard. "Fuck bella." I removed his fingers from my pants and licked them. Damn that was sexy. "Fuck you taste...so fucking good. " "your turn" I said. A smirk playing in my lips. I locked my lips and crawled toward him. Stalking my prey. "I'm the predator...and you're my prey" my wolf, taking over.


	35. It felt so good

Bella pov

i licked my lips. "Bella, I'm going to dominate you. Be ready" I nodded my head yes, like a good girl...

seth pov

i took my jeans and boxers off. Standing with my long dick standing at full attention. Bella had gotten me so aroused, that he had gotten rock hard. Yes. My dick has a gender. "Come her pet" I said. She crawled towards me. "Pump it " she took her tiny fingers and wrapped them around my dick. Her hands were so soft and warm. She slid her hands up and down. "Faster" I said. She did as I told her. Concentrating, she was biting her plump, pink bottom lip. God, she looked sexy. I moaned. It felt so good. I had never felt this kind of pleasure before. I was so close. I moved her hands and said "now suck" she put me in her mouth eagerly. Let me find our my Bells is a sex whore. I knotted my hair in her hair and pushed her head up and down. Damn, it felt good. She looked up at me, gave me a wink and flicked her tongue. She was playing with fire and she knew it. I moaned "Bella..." She moaned. The vibrations felt so fucking good. I was so close. I gripped her hair harder. She moaned. She loved it when I pulled her hair. I came after she moaned. The sucking, flicking of the tongue and moaning was to much for me. She removed her mouth right before I spilled my seed everywhere. Damn. What am I gonna do with her...


	36. Something big is going to happen

Seth pov

afterwards Bella and I had a long and intense make out session. Filled with tongues, biting, and teeth clashing. I couldn't help but be rough with her during sex. She just tastes so fucking good. It's like when it comes to Bella and I, in sex, my wolf controls me. The man part of me is gone. It takes a lot of will power to not fuck her in every way possible. After about 30 minutes afterwards, we decided to get dressed and leave before the other two became worried. Hell, they probably already were. when we left we were approaches by two laughing wolves. "What the fuck is so funny" Bella said, hands on her hips. "Nothing, it's just that you two were so busy in the bathroom that you missed a 2 hour movie (A/N have no idea if twilight is really 2 hours) "Brady said, still laughing. Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't be jealous because Seth does it better than y'all" she said while strutting out of the exit, towards her truck. "That's my girl"

Bella pov

im a bad imprint. I can't get Paul off my mind for some reason. I decided to text him _Be at my house in 20 minutes. -Bella_ He texted back,_ on my way- Paul. _in the back of my mind, I can't help feeling that something big was going to happen.

Collin pov

I couldn't heal but be jealous. Brady and Seth got time with Bella and I didn't. I need to get these jealous thoughts out. We are all imprints. We are in this together. I chanted over and over I my head. I just realized something. We have school on Tuesday, and it's Sunday! "Bella we forgot to tell you, we have school on Tuesday." I said. "No biggie. Well just go shopping tomorrow. " wow. I wasn't expecting her to be all calm. Something must be on her mind.

Bella pov

when we all got in my truck I basically sped off home. I got there in record time: 15 minutes. I got out and smelled Paul's scent strongly. The guys did too "I smell...Lahote" Brady said with a sneer. "Guys I need to talk to Paul...alone." "Bella, we can't stay away from you, this is a very new imprint." "Okay, I guess you can stay try not to eavesdrop" they nodded. Well, here I go...


	37. Did I just imprint?

Bella pov

i went inside and saw Paul lounging on my couch. I have the guys the signal and they went upstairs.

Paul- hey Bells

bella- hey Paul

He sat up and I say down on the couch next to him.

Paul- to be honest Bella...I couldn't stop thinking about you all day

bella- Same!

paul- Bella...look in my eyes.

I did and as soon as I did, My whole world was shifted. My whole future changed. He was the missing piece to the puzzle. Paul. Did I just imprint?


	38. Help!

Hey fellow readers! I have some questions and if you would please answer by reviewing, that would be great.

1. Should I continue this story?

2. I want to start a new story, but I don't know which one:

-Leah/Seth/Bella

-Brady/Bella

Sam/Bella

paul/Seth/bella

any more suggestions would be great!

Love,

-the author


	39. Teach me to be good

Bella pov

"you imprinted...on me" I said to Paul. "Yes, I did Bella" we sat for about 10 minutes, stating into each others eyes. Me staring into his chocolate brown ones, and him staring into my aquamarine ones. "Bella. The suspense is killing me. Do you accept me?" He said with a pleading tone. "I do. But I don't know how my boys are gonna take it. " "it's okay Bella. We heard. We're fine with it. But it's odd how you have so many imprints. "Seth said, with the other two walking downstairs behind him. "does it look like I'm complaining. " I said smiling wide. "No it doesn't. Collin said standing me up to kiss me. It was a gentle kiss. Not so rough like the other two. Not that I didn't like it rough. He slowly slipped his tongue in my mouth, trying to dominate the kiss gently. No way was I letting sweet little Collin dominate me this time. I thrust my tongue in his mouth roughly. He moaned. I pulled away, teasing him. He narrowed his eyes. "You naughty little girl" he said, all seductive like... "I am naughty. Now teach me to be good " I said, sliding down on my knees. He looked like he was gonna pee himself.


	40. The yelp for help

Bella pov

i ran my nose up and down his bulge. I kissed it sweetly, never thanking my eyes off of Collin. When I thought he was gonna cry from his need, I got up, pecked him on the lips and went to the kitchen yelling, "what do you guys want for lunch?" They guys bust out laughing. "Bella you are a bad little thang." Paul said. His voice turned flirty "I like my girls bad" I rolled my eyes "bye Paul, I am so not interested" I said sarcastically. "You may not be but I am" he was suddenly behind me. Damn wolf stealth. He gripped my hips and pressed himself against me. There was no space between us. "You are so damn...fuckable" he whispered really low. Of course I could heard it, I'm a wolf. Where was Kim when I needed her help. I was about to pass out from arousal when Kim burst through the door saying "Paul Lahote keep your wandering hands off my sister!" She looked at seth Collin and Brady. "Why are you three just standing there. Help your imprint. "She's my imprint too, Kim" Paul yelled. She looked at me. "Bella. Is this true. Did Paul imprint on you." "Yes Kim. " she ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Wow, now you have four yummy imprints. Whenever you do it, call me so we can talk about it later. " "Kim!" I yelled. Dying if embarrassment. "What can I say, I'm sex maniac" I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing hear anyway, just curious. " " well I felt your yelp for help sista!" "Really?!" "Yeah really. So Bells what's for lunch. " "I was asking what the guys wanted for lunch before that horn dog pinned me up and dirty talked in my ear!" Kim rolled her eyes at Paul. "Well if you have any more probs call me. I gotta get back to my Jared. I got my eye on you four. Love ya Bells. I'll text you later. " she said as she walked out the door. I went in the refrigerator, getting stuff out for chicken and waffles. "You guys like chicken and waffles?" "HELL YEAH" they yelled. I giggled. "I take that as a yes"


	41. Is it hot in here?

Bella pov

i suddenly got really hot. Really really hot. Like I was sweating bullets. "Guys is it hot in hear...?" " Bella go change, NOW" seth said. I ran upstairs , went into my room. I decided to shower, a cold one, to get off all the nasty icky sweat. After that I went in my room and changed. I wound up wearing a peach-pink mid-belly shirt, that showed my cute belly button ring, that had the under arm part cut out, a white strapless bra, light wash denim booty shorts, and black converse shoes. I also fixed my French fishtail braid and put on clear lipgloss. I thought I looked cute, so I went downstairs to start lunch. When I got in the kitchen, all eyes were on me. "What?" "Nothing" I took it as "nothing" and started lunch. I kept glancing at my boys, who I caught staring at my partially showing ass a few times. "Guys, I was wondering, why did you tell me change?" "Because wolves can overheat bella. We are already around 108 degrees, and you wearing all that black and on your period, wasn't helping". Seth said. Sometimes that boy acted older then me..."oh, ok" I said lamely.


	42. WTF

Bella pov

after I finished cooking lunch, I put it on plates for my boys. All four of them. I can't believe that I have four imprints. I had to get used to them. I really had too, because let's face it, I was spending the rest of my freakin' life with these four. I mind as well get used to them. I didn't feel like eating, so I put my food in the fridge. "Isabella eat. NOW" "no. I'm not hungry." Collin whispered in my ear "you might want to listen to him. He is the most dominant and will not hesitate to spank you if necessary. " I still stood my ground. We glared at each other. For about 5 minutes. The others still eating their food and watching. In the blink of an eye I was sat in my chair and my food was out of the fridge. He began spoon feeding me. "Noooooo" I whined. "Bella, we need a healthy mate. Now EAT!" "I am healthy" I snarled. "You're two seconds from being on punishment. " the look on his face told me he meant business. So I swallowed my pride. I took the fork from his hands and began eating. Uhhhhh. I hate it when they win. I'll get little Pauly back though. Believe me I will...

Later, after everyone was done eating...(Still bella pov)

we all went to my room and sat on my double king sized bed. "So you excited for your first day of school on Tuesday?" I asked. Gesturing to Collin Brady and Seth. "Not really. " "why not?" "Because, we'll miss you. And school is boring. We barley even learn anything because we are to busy dying of boredom. " "well if your having trouble learning, i have a few tricks to help. " I said with my famous sexy smirk. I immediately saw something poke out in their pants. I giggled. I turned over to Paul. "So Paul. You still go to school?" "Nope I'm 18. Soooo I get to stay home with you Baby. " he said. His statement was oozing sex. I rolled my eyes. "You plan on going to college?" "Nope " he said. "Why" I asked, curious. "1rst off, I don't plan to be anything. I'm staying this age forever. Until I decide to stop phasing of course, which is like many years from now. And 2nd, I'm a wolf. I can't go to college. " I thought about that. Ah, we'll made sense, kind of. "So what are we gonna do when the boys are at school?" "Well I can think of a few things, " he said, while his hand was traveling up my leg. I ignored him and turned back to Seth. "Isn't your birthday on Tuesday?" "Yes, the first fucking day of school" "well, this may be irresponsible. But...how about you stay home on that day. And Collin and Brady take everything that the teachers will hand out. We'll go tomorrow to your school to make sure that you all have the same schedules. " "YES" "seth, you lucky bastard." Brady said, jealous. I laughed at their jealous. I stopped laughing when I felt a finger in my panties, stroking me. I looked at Paul. "What the fuck"


	43. Paul's reputation

Bella pov

"Paul, what are you doing? Get your wandering hands off of me" I said, moving his hands out of my shorts. "Shhhh Bella, I just wanna give you some pleasure" "NO" "you let them do it" "that's because I wanted to do it. They didn't shove their fingers in my pants. " he then shoved his mouth on mine. After a few seconds, I gave in and kissed back. His tongue licked my lips, asking for entrance. I welcomed his tongue eagerly. We battled for dominance. I won surprisingly. The kiss turned rough. Then he won when it came to our tongue battle. "Bella, I have to tell you something, that you may not like. " "okay. Spill" "I'm not a virgin. Like the rest of you. I have fucked over 15 girls senseless. I'm known as the reservation player. I see a girl I like, I act like I actually care about them, fuck them, and then dump them like a piece of garbage. Don't worry. I don't have aids or anything like that. Wolves can't get diseases or anything like that. But you, Bella, I'm willing to take a step,out of my comfort zone and actually commit to having a good, healthy long-term relationship. For you, I would do anything. I love you and I just met you. I love that you are so stubborn, I love how sexy you are, I love your good ass cooking , I just love...YOU. " that little speech he gave was touching. For some reason it made me wanna fuck him. I decided to kiss him. Slowly at first, then as it got deeper it got rougher. I love rough sex for some reason. I love when someone dominates me. I'm gonna have some fun tonight...


	44. Having fun part 1

Bella pov (WARNING...lemon aka sex in this chapter)

I felt someone take my top off while me and Paul were passionately and roughly kissing. It was Brady. I knew this because he paid extra attention to my boobs. He loved them. I could tell by the way he always stared at them. He kneaded my breast from behind me. I moaned. Every touch he was giving me was driving me insane with need. Paul stopped kissing me and started to suck my left nipple. I moaned. "Oh god Paul don't stop" Brady then latched his lips to mine. "You are so sexy" he whispered. He knotted his hands in my hair, pulling my head impossibly closer. When he pulled my long locks I cried out. Everything just felt so good. When Collin latched his mouth around my right nipple, my eyes rolled back. Between Paul and Collin on my breast and Brady kissing me senseless and pulling my hair, I was done for. I was gonna die of pleasure by the end of the night. I then felt someone take my pants off. It was Seth. Paul then stopped his assault to my body and started stroking me through my panties. "Of fuck paul. You're gonna kill me" "you like me stroking your wet pussy, Bella" seth the crashed his mouth on mine. I moaned in his mouth. "Fuck, Bella your are so fucking sexy" seth said. My panties were then ripped off. And I felt something big at my entrance. I opened my eyes. It was paul seth and Collin and Brady. "Oh god how are you all gonna fit in me. And why are you even doing this?" "We all wanna be your first. " Collin said. "Are you ready Bella?" I nodded. They all pushed in slowly. When they were fully inside me, they stopped and waited until I was adjusted to all four of them. I nodded. They thrusters in and out slowly. Then they picked up the paste. I cried out in pleasure "uhhhh god you feel so good inside me"


	45. Help plz

(A/N looks like Bella couldn't wait until they were all 15 :-) I need help writing the next chapter...writers block. Please review and help me out with the next few chapters. Also I will be starting both a Paul/Seth/Bella and Leah/Seth/Bella story later today. Bye guys. Love ya all :-*)


End file.
